Manor Marussia F1 Team
2012-2014 2015 |years = 2012–2015 |founder = |staff = Nikolai Fomenko Former staff John Booth Graeme Lowden |drivers = Will Stevens Roberto Merhi Alexander Rossi Former drivers Jules Bianchi Max Chilton Timo Glock Charles Pic |f1years = – |races = 64 |wins = 0 |poles = 0 |fastestlaps = 0 |points = 2 |cchampionships = 0 |dchampionships = 0 |firstrace = 2012 Australian Grand Prix |lastrace = 2015 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix}} The Manor Marussia F1 Team ( ; the trading name of Manor Grand Prix Racing Limited) was a British Formula One team who competed in the World Championship, having first done so in under the name Marussia F1, having taken over from the Virgin Racing team, known in as Marussia Virgin Racing. They were owned by now-defunct Russian sports car manufacturer Marussia Motors. They are based in Banbury, Oxfordshire, United Kingdom. Having competed under a Russian license from 2012 to 2014, they were the third Russian team in the sport, after and . They entered administration after the 2014 Russian Grand Prix, and folded on Friday 7 November 2014. An auction of their assets was held, but a second one had been postponed indefinitely as talks regarding rescue deal are in progress. Administrators later confirmed that the team would go out of administration. However, on 5 February 2015, only one team voted against the request by Marussia to use their 2014 car. After the F1 Strategy Group chose not to let them use the chassis, made a deal to supply Marussia with their 2014 engine. For 2016, the Marussia name has ultimately disappeared, and the team will now be named simply Manor Racing. History Marussia first entered the sport in 2011, where they became the main sponsor of Virgin Racing. 2012 In 2012, the team took over from Virgin. The team retained Timo Glock from 2012, and replaced Jerome D'Ambrosio with rookie Charles Pic. On 3 July 2012, test driver María de Villota suffered a heavy crash while testing for the team, and lost her right eye. At Belgium, Charles Pic was fastest in second practice, although this was due to heavy wet conditions and that only 10 drivers set a time. In Singapore, Timo Glock finished 12th, which pushed the team ahead of rivals . The team managed to stay ahead of Caterham until the final race in 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix, where Caterham driver Vitaly Petrov overtook Charles Pic to finish 11th and overtake Marussia, it was seen as an act of deliberation, as Pic was going to join Caterham next year. 2013 On 18 December 2012, the team had signed Max Chilton. Timo Glock was expected to stay, but was released due to financial issues. He was replaced by Luiz Razia, who was himself released two weeks later due to a lack of sponsorship. He was replaced by Ferrari junior and Force India reserve, Jules Bianchi. At Belgium, the team managed to get both drivers in the second round of qualifying for the first time. This was due to a well-timed strategy to go on slick tires when the track was drying. Max Chilton set a record when he became the first driver to finish every race in his rookie season. Despite being consideratly slower, the team managed to finish in 10th place in the constructors championship ahead of rivals Caterham, this was because of Bianchi's 13th place in Malaysia. 2014 For the second season in a row, Marussia's cars will be driven by Max Chilton and Jules Bianchi in . In July 2013, the team announced that it will have its engines supplied by for the season after Cosworth announced they were not supplying engines for the 2014 season. The team scored their first ever points at the 2014 Monaco Grand Prix after Jules Bianchi finished 9th. He originally finished 8th, but was given a 5-second time penalty, which dropped him down a place. However, in the next race in Canada both drivers collided and took each other off on the first lap. At the British Grand Prix, the team achieved their best ever qualifying result, with 12th for Bianchi, and 13th for Chilton. At the Japanese Grand Prix, Bianchi suffered a head injury after crashing into a recovery vehicle. As a result, the team only ran Chilton for the next race in Russia. Bianchi died in hospital as a result of his injuries on 17 July 2015, becoming F1's first fatality in 21 years. Marussia announced that they will miss the United States Grand Prix and also announced that they have entered administration in the same week as . On the 5th November, Marussia were listed on the 2015 entry list but with Subject to confirmation. They would be entered as Manor Grand Prix, which was the team's original name before being bought by Virgin. The team folded at 12:00 GMT on Friday 7th November 2014, with their assets being sold. The team was going to be auctioned on 21 January 2015, but the date was postponed on 19 January so to allow talks regarding a rescue package to be furthered. It was later confirmed by administrators on 4 February that Marussia will no longer be in administration on 19 February, after new investment that was secured to save the team was given, along with an agreement on a CVA with creditors. However, their request to use the MR03 for 2015 was declined by the other entrants after it was vetoed by . The F1 Strategy Group gave a negative vote to allow Marussia to use the chassis, but Maurizio Arrivabene announced on 20 February that Ferrari made a deal to let Marussia use their 2014 engine if they take part in . The team's entry fee was also paid in the same month. 2015 The team confirmed on 25 February 2015 that Will Stevens will drive for them in the season, and that their car will be "an advanced state of build." They later confirmed on 4 March that they will compete in the . Roberto Merhi was later announced to drive alongside Stevens in the same Grand Prix. Marussia later said that their new car for would be delayed until that year. Personnel CEOs *Andy Webb (2012–2014) Team Principles *John Booth (2012–2015) Technical Directors *Graeme Lowdon (2012–2015) Formula One Results Summary Marussia Grand Prix Driver Count Complete Formula One Results Notes Category:Constructors Category:Russian Constructors Category:Marussia F1 Category:Virgin Racing Category:British Constructors Category:Defunct Teams